


Vid: Sleigh Ride

by shirasade



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Tri orísky pro Popelku | Three Wishes for Cinderella (1973)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fanvids, Nostalgia, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9011842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Come on, it's lovely weatherFor a sleigh ride together with you.- Sleigh Ride, by Pentatonix





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to my favourite Christmas movie. Happy holidays! :)

  
**Music** Sleigh Ride, by Pentatonix (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAwOiWWBNEI))  
**Download** : [.mp4](http://fandomish.net/vids/aschenbroedel_sleighride.zip) (.zip, 106mb)

**Author's Note:**

> I had to muffle the audio on Youtube because it got blocked world-wide (which I find a bit weird, considering it's a cover song and I only used about half of it anyway) - so far that seems to have done the trick, though. The download link has the original audio.


End file.
